


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 20

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Ala ovest"AU: The Beauty and the Beast (qui le trovate organizzate in ordine di lettura)





	

_Non mettere mai piede nell’ala ovest_.

Kurt se lo era sentito dire da chiunque, con toni più o meno gentili, ma sempre venati di preoccupata raccomandazione: cosa ci fosse là dentro, però, non riusciva a capirlo; aveva chiesto, ovviamente, ma la sola cosa che aveva ottenuto era stato scoprire che lì, una volta, c’erano state le stanze dei fratelli Anderson, ma che, da quando era stata lanciata la maledizione su tutti loro, sua altezza le aveva chiuse e aveva impedito a chiunque di metterci piede.

Anche con la forza, il che era raro per lui.

All’inizio, Kurt aveva avuto troppa paura di chiedere – come dei rumori mostruosi che udiva nelle notti di luna piena e dell’ordine tassativo di chiudersi in casa dal tramonto all’alba; poi, con i lavori di riordino del palazzo e dell’orto e del parco, si era trovato troppo impegnato, e infine, di colpo, anche la compagnia di Blaine si era fatta piacevole: la Bestia aggressiva e minacciosa sembrava essersi ammansita, domata persino, così come il suo aspetto. Sotto gli occhi ammirati di Kurt erano ricomparsi bastoni da passeggio col manico di madreperla, camicie dalle maniche in pizzo ricamato, casacche dai bottoni di perla, i capelli erano curati, la barba sempre fatta, e finalmente la belva che aveva sempre visto trattare come un principe si era rivelata tale.

Tranne per una settimana al mese, in cui Blaine sembrava sparire e tornare intrattabile, la barba sfatta, i capelli incolti, ed evitare Kurt come la peste; quando ricompariva era emaciato e sembrava reduce da una grave malattia, ma quale malanno si presentava ogni mese, per poi non lasciare traccia tutto il resto del tempo?

– Non trattatemi come se fossi un imbecille, o come se anch’io non vivessi qui – aveva detto e ripetuto a tutti, soprattutto Wes – Cos’ha lord Blaine?

– Fa parte della maledizione – era la laconica risposta – La sola cosa che potete fare, Kurt, è chiudervi accuratamente a chiave nella vostra stanza prima del tramonto e non uscirne prima dell’alba.

– Pensi davvero di potermi tenere qui per chissà quanto tempo senza darmi una risposta, Wes? Vivo qui come tutti voi!

– No, _non_ come noi, Kurt: voi non siete protetto dalla maledizione, è per questo che dovete ascoltare le mie direttive.

Il mistero non fece che ossessionarlo ogni giorno di più, finché una mattina, quando fu certo che tutti fossero impegnati (persino Blaine era fuori a caccia, quel giorno), decise di avventurarsi nell’ala ovest, certo di poter trovare lì qualche risposta; si sentiva in colpa, perché stava tradendo la fiducia di tutti, ma allo stesso tempo si faceva forza con la furia di sapere che veniva tenuto all’oscuro di tutto e che era costretto a cercare da sé risposte che gli venivano deliberatamente negate: prese scale di servizio, raggiunse il corridoio principale del primo piano e da lì, voltandosi ogni secondo per paura di essere seguito, camminò fino alla scalinata che dava l’accesso all’ala ovest, convinto di trovarsi di fronte uno sbarramento da un istante all’altro.

E invece, soprendentemente, no: probabilmente certi che nessuno avrebbe osato sfidare il divieto della Bestia, la scalinata procedeva breve e con una lieve torsione verso un piano sopraelevato, assolutamente accessibile, anche se Kurt si fermò in preda all’ansia; c’era qualcosa di sinistro, in quel posto abbandonato da chissà quanto, e il portone che conduceva al gruppo principale di stanze era gigantesco e con una luccicante catena che pendeva, aperta, contro uno dei due battenti – troppo luccicante per essere sempre stata lì come il resto dell’arredamento distrutto e coperto di polvere stantia. Ma era aperta, il lucchetto che penzolava aperto ad una delle estremità, e tanto bastava: spingendo le maniglie, Kurt si ritrovò nella parte più spettrale di tutto il castello. Qualunque inferno di desolazione gli fosse parso fino a quel momento quel luogo, il primo giorno che vi aveva messo piede, beh, qui la situazione era di gran lunga _peggiore_ : ovunque tende distrutte, mobili fracassati e dilaniati da profondi tagli, come se qualcuno vi si fosse accanito con un’ascia, e la distruzione procedeva per tutto il corridoio, forse anche dietro alle porte chiuse; ne aprì una a caso e si trovò in un ambiente che doveva essere stato fastoso, una volta, e appartenuto ad una persona dal gusto opulento, o almeno così sembrava dal poco che riusciva a vedere: un gigantesco armadio che occupava un’intera parete, un tavolo da trucco, il vetro infranto e lo sgabello rovesciato, un paravento e alcuni specchi a figura intera, posizionati in modo che chi vi stava di fronte potesse rimirarsi da ogni lato; un letto imponente, su cui lo strato di polvere era così spesso che Kurt era certo che vi sarebbe affondata la mano, e quadri alle pareti e ninnoli. Per un istante pensò quasi che si trattasse della stanza di una donna, quando poi notò, nella scarsa luce data dalle imposte esterne malandate, che c’erano diversi ritratti di un giovane uomo, là dentro: capelli castani, slanciato, magnetici occhi blu. Forse quella era stata la camera di Cooper Anderson, il maggiore del casato, si disse.

Uscì, cercando di non lasciare tracce, e percorse di nuovo un tratto di corridoio, ma tutto il resto era totale distruzione: distrutto il salottino, distrutta una stanza in cui giacevano, fracassati in mezzo alla polvere, diversi strumenti musicali, compreso un pianoforte a coda, che una volta doveva essere stato bianco e intarsiato d’oro, che sembrava essere stato fatto a pezzi dalla furia di un mostro.

Più proseguiva nella sua esplorazione, più sentiva il sangue gelare nelle vene, nessuna risposta giungergli, forse preso com’era dallo scorgere ovunque dettagli di un passato deliberatamente maciullato, a cui sembrava essersi salvata solo la stanza di Cooper Anderson; e poi, dall’altro lato del corridoio, una stanza che metteva angoscia più delle altre, perché recava tracce di vita recente: il pavimento polveroso era pieno di impronte, ma non umane – sembravano, sul pesante strato di polvere ormai incrostata nella tappezzeria, come grosse impronte di lupo sulla neve, come gli era capitato di vederne durante gli inverni più rigidi quando suo padre lo portava con sé alle pendici del bosco per fare legna.

 _Fa freddo, i lupi sono scesi fin qui in cerca di cibo_ , commentava suo padre. Ma il portone della loro casa, così come le finestre del piano terra e la stalla, era una solida struttura di legno massiccio rinforzata col ferro che nessun lupo famelico avrebbe mai potuto superare, e Kurt non si spaventava nemmeno quando sentiva ululare nel cuore della notte.

Qui, invece, sentiva il terrore strisciargli fin nelle ossa, anche perché quelle impronte non erano rotonde e piccole come il suo pugno di ragazzino, ma grandi più delle scarpe che indossava, ed erano _dentro_ il castello, un piano sopra la stanza in cui dormiva – oh, non avrebbe mai più chiuso occhio; raggelato si guardò intorno, di colpo incuriosito dagli squarci con cui erano segnati i mobili, le tende e persino i muri: non erano colpi d’ascia, ma simili ad immense artigliate, come quelle dei lupi contro le porte delle stalle che gli era capitato di vedere al villaggio – e anche queste erano immani, tanto che, accostandovi la mano, non si stupì di trovarle ben più grosse persino delle sue cinque dita ben allargate.

Udì un rumore alle sue spalle e gli sfuggì un grido così soffocato dal terrore che somigliava ad uno squittio: ma non c’erano lupi giganteschi, alle sue spalle, solo il cigolio di una finestra, smossa dal vento; si avventurò di nuovo nel corridoio, le gambe pesanti come fossero state piene di sassi, attirato dalla luce che aveva dimenticato esistesse ancora, là fuori, e desideroso di affacciarsi un istante per prendere una boccata d’aria, visto che la bocca sembrava impastata dalla polvere e i polmoni pesanti come se avesse respirato terra. Era una camera da letto, se così si poteva definire: armadio, divanetto, tutto era stato furiosamente lacerato e ridotto in pezzi, la consolle giaceva in terra e il vetro sopra di essa, fracassato e storto, aveva seminato cocci tutto attorno; il letto era un orrendo catafalco, simile alla cuccia di una bestia più che ad un giaciglio umano, e Kurt notò con orrore macchie scure che lì per lì gli parvero di fango, ma che avevano di più l’aspetto di macchie di sangue vecchio.

E poi, accanto alla finestra che aveva attirato la sua attenzione, irreale come la luce della giornata che brillava là fuori, c’era l’unico oggetto integro di quell’inferno: un tavolino e, sopra di esso, una campana di vetro – ma non era un orologio, o una statuetta, che rimaneva là sotto, protetto dal cristallo, ma una rosa; la rosa più scarlatta ed incantevole che Kurt avesse mai visto, identica in tutto e per tutto a quelle del roseto di suo madre, tanto che vi si avvicinò rapito. La rosa rimaneva sospesa, come appesa ad un filo invisibile, e sotto di essa c’era una selva di petali caduti, malgrado i quali il fiore appariva nel suo pieno fulgore, come appena colto.

Allungò una mano, rapito dal chiarore che sembrava spandersi dal centro della rosa, più che dal sole che filtrava dai vetri rotti, ma qualcos’altro attirò la sua attenzione: c’erano dei libri sparsi per il pavimento, come fossero stati lanciati con furia, quasi tutti chiusi, così da poter mostrare le scritte impresse in oro, o in nero, sulle copertine di pelle.

 _Mostri delle leggende_ , _Fiabe spaventose per fanciulli_ , _Creature del Diavolo_ e altri in una lingua che Kurt riconosceva come latino per averla vista nei libretti della chiesa, le rare volte in cui vi aveva messo piede; ce n’era più d’uno, di cui uno caduto (probabilmente lanciato, visto che era ai piedi di un muro) in modo da rimanere aperto e piegato così dal tempo, come testimoniava anche lo spesso strato di polvere, il linguaggio incomprensibile e del tutto diverso dalle litanie delle messe e dei rosari: osò sollevarne qualche pagina, cercando qualcosa di comprensibile, quando vide su una pagina la spaventosa illustrazione, miniata in bianco e nero, di una creatura mostruosa, con brandelli di pantaloni e camicia ancora indosso, di un essere dalle forme che ricordavano quelle umane, ma con inconfondibili zampe e muso da lupo, che sbranava altri esseri umani, sotto una luna grande quanto un sole.

La didascalia riportava diverse parole in latino e altri dai segni incomprensibili.

Ma, per quanto Kurt non conoscesse quasi per niente il latino, c’era poco di fraintendibile nell’illustrazione, in quanto vedeva in quelle stanze e nelle parole _lupī hominēs_.

Eccola, dunque, la maledizione della Bestia.


End file.
